


Verwrongen

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: ‘Je weet aan wie dit gezicht toebehoord, niet dan?’ fluistert hij, zijn mond verborgen achter zwart metaal.‘Het is het gezicht van een demon.’ antwoordt ze, en laat hem haar corrumperen, verslinden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050567) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



_‘Marina Ismail...’_

Zonlicht stroomt het parlementsgebouw van de Verenigde Naties binnen, fel en helder. Het verlicht de smetteloze gangen en kamers, werpt zijn schittering op de onberispelijke drie deels pakken en blauw-grijze uniformen gedragen door degenen die er werken om de wereld op orde te houden.

Glad zwart haar baadt in de warme gloed en vormt een halo rond een slanke figuur in hemelsblauwe zijde, terwijl de ijzeren gelaatstrekken van een masker schaduwen werpen over gouden krullen en een sterke, viriele vorm.

‘Hou vanavond je masker op.’ fluistert ze.

Wanneer ze langs hem strijkt is de druk er maar nauwelijks, toevallig genoeg om onschuldig te lijken, ferm genoeg om hem de welvingen van haar lichaam te laten voelen door de dikke stof van zijn uniform en de plooien van haar eigen bescheiden gewaad heen. Haar adem wolkt langs zijn oorschelp en zijn gehandschoende vingers glijden door haar eindeloze lokken. Wanneer hoofden omdraaien en groene ogen blauwe ontmoeten, spreken ze hun eigen taal.

_‘Waarom is deze wereld zo verwrongen?’_

’s Nachts, in haar kamers, regeert de duisternis. Kaarsen flakkeren en wierook brandt in potten, vervullen de lucht van zware geuren en werpen hun rode gloed naar de muren. De vele gordijnen zijn dicht en een verzameling sluiers verhult de grot van haar bed. Hun schaduwen dansen over de vloer en het plafond wanneer ze bewegen.

‘Je weet aan wie dit gezicht toebehoord, niet dan?’ fluistert hij, zijn mond verborgen achter zwart metaal.

Ze bewegen samen, hij nadert en zij trekt terug, haar ogen onafwendbaar van de zijne, de zijne in de hare borend. Het is een hypnotiserend ritueel, een manier om ketenen af te werpen, één deel van hun wezen af te sluiten en het andere vrij spel te geven. Of hij zijn masker draagt of niet bepaalt wie er overwint en wie er ten onder gaat.

‘Het is het gezicht van een demon.’ antwoordt ze, en laat hem haar corrumperen, verslinden.

_‘Ik wilde het je vragen...’_

Hij torent boven haar en drukt haar neer in het bed van kussens tot er niets meer over is van hun tedere omhelzing. De handen rond haar polsen, die haar armen boven haar hoofd vasthouden, zijn als staal. Ze is aan hem overgeleverd; knielend tussen haar gespreide benen drukt hij op haar neer en beweegt zijn heupen tegen de hare.

De man die haar blikveld vult hypnotiseert haar. Iedere vierkante centimeter is hard, veeleisend en bezitterig, van de vloeiende spieren van zijn armen en goedgevormde borst tot de donkere vlakken van zijn masker. De gouden halo van zijn haar is een bespotting, bevestigt slechts zijn goddeloze natuur.

Dit wezen dat haar neemt is vriendelijk noch teder, is niet Graham Acre - het is een schaduw geboren uit de duistere zijde van het hart van de mensheid, vloeit voort uit het niet-licht waar de kamer in baadt. Het neemt wat het wil, schraapt zijn botte vingers langs de binnenkant van haar hart en houdt haar genadeloos vast terwijl het haar lichaam plundert.

Wanneer het zwarte masker dicht bij haar gezicht komt druppelt het brandende gif in zijn ogen in haar keel en zet haar lichaam van binnenuit in vuur en vlam.

_‘...mochten we elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten.’_

‘Zeg mijn naam.’

Er ligt een eis in zijn stem en in iedere beweging die hij maakt. Hij eist dat ze hem erkent, hem accepteert, hem absorbeert.

En dat doet ze.

Ze richt zichzelf op en rekt zich zover uit als zijn handen haar toestaan, om een kus achter te laten op ieder metalen vlak boven haar. Wanneer hij bij haar binnen beukt houdt ze haar heupen omhoog om hem zo diep te laten als hun lichamen maar toestaan. Duisternis vult geleidelijk aan haar geest, een wervelende waas van lust en hebzucht. Hoe groter zijn kracht en snelheid, hoe dichter de vlammen in haar buik samenballen, totdat genot bij iedere stoot inslaat als bliksem, haar verblindend en verlammend.

Zijn naam tuimelt van haar lippen, telkens weer, als een mantra: ‘Flag Phantom.’

_Ik heb het antwoord._

Orgasme is voor hem catharsis; voor haar is het overgave. Ze sluit haar open en omarmt haar ondergang.

Het masker zakt van zijn gezicht en hij zinkt weg in een zee van inktzwart haar.


End file.
